Perception Twin
by Lady Vignette
Summary: The Joker dwells upon his relationship with Batman. Batman/Joker, established slash. Rated T for non-graphic allusions to sex. *Title based on the song by The Butterfly Effect*


Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there was a land called Gotham. It was beautiful, filled with fantastical characters you could never even dream of, kiddies: Scarecrows, talking plants, clowns, _bats_, riddlers, bats_, bats bats bats bats_, and _clowns._ Such _wonderful _playmates…

Ack-_em_, so _anyway_…

There once was a beast, who pretended to be a prince to please everyone else and _himself_ most of all, who chased and chased after a _beautiful _princess and her soon-to-be prince. You see, he was in love with the princess, but she would only love him if he would give up the beast, who he really was, to marry _her_. Of course, he was more than ready to get rid of his addiction—no, his monster, his true self—for a normal life with the princess, who unfortunately, did not reciprocate his _love_. Only faked it, to please him….

Ooh, look at me, getting _angry_! Now where was I?

Okay, so you _see_, he had also met a kindred spirit. A monster, who could relate to him, understand him. Make him _belong_. But, monsters and beasts like them, they didn't need friends, so of course, they fought at first. But, they both had each other's best interest at heart. At least, the monster did. Oh yes! Yes yes yes! He even threw their lil' fantasy land, filled with fantastic characters, into absolute sense, where it could be easier for the beast to feast, to prey upon his victims and to thrive. But, usually, people are afraid of what they don't understand, and they didn't understand what _sense_ was. So they hated him, just like they hated the beast. Oh, they just _belonged_ together.

The monster even helped out the beast _more_! He killed that slut of a fucking princess and drove that wannabe knight _insane_! So, that way, he and the beast would both be satisfied: the monster wouldn't lose his playmate, and the beast wouldn't lose who he really was for that slut who was going to leave him anyway, and break the pure, amazing, fucking _perfect _being that beast was even more…

_Errrr_, the rest of my lil' tale goes kinda like this: the beast traps the monster away, so there would be no more reactions between them, but then the monster escapes, seduces that _perfect _angel of a beast, and fucks him into submission on an almost nightly basis after their play-time in their lil' town is over (and it's sometimes the other way around). Yes, that was a fun story, wasn't it, kiddies!

I bet you can't tell who it was about.

So… _unpredictable_.

I'll let you guess. How about that? Wouldn't want to uh, ruin the _fun_.

…

….

….

It's about my knight, my angel, my _sin_, my monster.

The _Batman_.

We kind of started off our little affair at one of his lil' parties. I had originally gone to spy, to make sure my lil' monster wouldn't get hurt. You see, whenever he went to his little swarés or his restaurants with _Russian ballerinas, _ or whatever, I'd stay near him. To make sure he was okay, I guess. But anyway, this somehow ended with my face being smashed into those soft sheets as he took out all his frustrations on. Of course I didn't mind him tearing me _asunder_…

And the rest, as they say, is history from there.

But, there are so many sides to Bats. Too many to even list here, in fact. But, mostly, people see that obnoxiously fake playboy side of him, and I sure as hell do whenever I keep an eye on him at his little events. (I suppose you could call say it's out of _love_; but I think love is too shitty and _mundane_ of a word for _us_) I see those women who try too hard to be twins put their hands all over the body that belongs to _me_; the body that they don't deserve to have. And I don't doubt that he has made them, and maybe their handsome lil' dinner partners, groan in pleasure.

But, they can have the socialite. I can have the warrior.

I can have the one who comes home, with skin kissed with blood and bruises after protecting his city and battling all his lil' inner demons. I can have the one who is true, my _soul-mate_. I can have the one who is a God, just like _me_. Heh, his scars are mental, mine are physical. But, our scars have the power to remind us that our past is real, and he'll never ever forget who give him the best of 'em….

After a long night of our fighting, he goes home to his little penthouse and I am soon to follow, sometimes having given him his war-wounds and sometimes not. Sometimes, he'll fight back when we have our fun, sometimes he'll let his anger control him and absolutely rip me apart, and sometimes he'll lie pliant and proud beneath me as I make him scream in pure ecstasy.

But, he always has to make sure to get me the hell out of there before _Alfred_ comes and sees what his golden child has been doing for the past three years. Heh. I'm his secret, the one he's ashamed to have, like all his lil' inner demons. And, if I know if his lil' butler sees us at our most primal and in our darkest hour, drastic things will have to come.

Because we can only learn so much and live.

**Ugh, I wrote this in like a half-hour, and it's five in the morning now, so it's probably shitty. Whatever. Enjoy my crappy attempt at getting in Joker's POV, which was totally uncomfortable for me to do, since I'm a Batman RPer and all! :D **

**-Alyssa**


End file.
